cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
APR New Season Promo 2019
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |start=04/06/2019 |end=04/24/2019 |gachas= * Calendula Tower Remix * Sugary Egg Dream * A Night Specters Show Up Remix * WARNING!! * Graces of Spring Remix * Crimson Hunters * Journey of Oriental Fighters * EGGS in WONDERLAND Remix * Twinkle Candy BOX Remix 2 |ongoing_event= * Fairy Easter * Dressy Chinoiserie |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 5 |next_promotion=GW Promo 2019 }} ---- Highlight *Mini Event: Crystal Shower *Gorgeous! Limited Login Bonus *Super Deal♪ GET Item by Coin Purchase❤ *Renewal!! Coco's Treasure Box *Renewal❤ Ticket Pack Promotion Period 04/06/2019 to 04/24/2019 JST ---- Mini Event "Crystal Shower" Start♪ There will be mini event of "Crystal Shower" during 4/6 15:00~ 4/24 15:00 JST! Collect Glass Shower and exchange with gogerous items♪ ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "gorgeous" as gogerous. please do not correct this. How to Play STEP1: Collect Glass Shower! STEP2: GET ranking reward depends on the numbers of Glass Shower you collect! There will be more rewards other than ranking reward♪ Ranking Reward♪ There are 2 kinds of ranking, Mid-Term Ranking and Total Ranking! 1st Half: 4/6 15:00 ~ 4/17 15:00 JST 2nd Half: 4/17 15:00 ~ 4/24 15:00 JST ※Mid-Term Ranking is based on the number of Glass Shower you have at 4/17 15:00 JST. ※Total Ranking is based on the number of Glass Shower you have at 4/24 15:00 JST Glass Show Collect Reward♪ Get Stained Glass for every 5000 Glass Shower, and exchange it with item of your choice. Exchange Stained Glass with an outfit of your choice! ※Number if Glass Shower does not change even after the exchange. How To Collect Glass Shower♪ Get by cheer♪ GET Glass Shower by Cheer♡ You can more than 10 Glass Shower by 1 cheer!Let's hope you get a lot♡ Period: 4/6 15:00 ~4/24 15:00 JST *Cheer > x10 ~ 5000 Get by Gacha♪ You can get Glass Shower by playing eligible Gacha ion the Period! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha released during 4/6 15:00 ~ 4/24 14:59 JST *1play - By Coins play x700, By Ticket play x250 *5play - By Coins play x5000, By Ticket play x1500 *10play - By Coins play x15000, By Ticket play x4500 You can also get Glass Shower from 10Play Bonus of eligible Gacha! GET from Coin Purchase Campaign♡ You can get Glass Shower by purchasing certain amount of Coin. Eligible Coin Campaign: Coin Campaign held during 4/6 15:00 ~4/17 14:59 JST Please note that you cannot get Glass Shower by purchasing Coin after 4/17 15:00 JST *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Glass Shower x2000 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Glass Shower x4000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Glass Shower x10000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Glass Shower x20000 Please note that you cannot get Glass Shower by purchasing Coin after 4/17 15:00 JST. GET from Elisa's Special Shop♡ You can get 3000 Glass Shower for every purchase at Elisa's Special Shop! Period : 4/17 15:00 ~ 4/24 15:00 JST ※There is no limite of Glass Shower. ※Note: Cocoppa Play misspelled limit as limite ♡Login Bonus For New Life♡ There will be additional Login Bonus other than normal Login Bonus♪ You can get up to 41 Coin! You can also get Glass Shower for ongoing mini event "Crystal Shower"! GET items by log-in everyday ! ♡Coco's Treasure Box♡ "Coco's Treasure Box" is back fro limited period! You can get an item from Treasure Box, and you can open it every 8 hours ! Items in the Treasure Box are renewed♪ Period: 4/6 15:00 ~ 4/24 14:59 JST ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Coin Purchase Campaign during 4/17 15:00~4/21 14:59 JST is up graded ! Purchase 196 Coin or higher price range, you get "Surrounded by Glass Shower ver.A"! Get item by consuming Coin♪ If you consume more than 196 Coin during 4/21 15:00~4/24 14:59 JST,you get "In Front of Circle Stained Glass ver.A"! ※After you consume certain amount of Coin. there will be a button to get the item in your MyShow. Please tap the button to collect it. ♡Pack♡ Pack Renewal♪ "Super Discount ! 48 Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack" ends at 4/9 15:00 JST,and "Super Discount! Premium Gacha Ticket Pack" is newly relseased ! 15 Premium Gacha ticket for 100 Coin ! You can buy this pack up to 2 times in a day. Play more your favorite Premium Gacha! ※NOTE: This whole part of "Pack Renewal" section is exactly how CocoPPa Play wrote it. PLEASE do not correct the errors. Number of Pack Purchase Increased♪ To celebrate the renewal of Ticket Pack, you can purchase "Super Discount ! Premium Gacha Ticket Pack" up to 2 times in a day ! Dob't miss this chance !Period : 4/6 15:00~4/9 15:00 JST *80%OFF - 48Hours Premium Gacha ticket (LAST!!) Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ Note: Peroid you can exchange Glass Shower is until 4/24 15:00 JST. Stained Glass is also not available after this period Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion